The Special Gilbert Brother
by kindaunexpected
Summary: He didn't know that he had this kind of power until it just came to him. (Original characters will appear later on in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Ashton's POV

I opened my eyes as I felt the breeze from my open window hit me. I sat up and went to close it as someone knocked on my door. I inhaled a deep breath then let it out.

"What?" I questioned.

"Wake up and get dressed." Elena's voice answered and I sighed groaning inwardly and went into the bathroom and got dressed. A while later I came downstairs to Aunt Jenna freaking out and Jeremy sipping coffee.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questioned as I took her cup of coffee and sipped it as she sighed and went to make another one.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" She started to panic as she rushed and grabbed her bags.

"Then go. We'll be fine." She smiled at aunt Jenna as she rushed out the door.

"You guys okay?" She turned to Jeremy and me.

"Don't start." We spoke at the same time as Jeremy went outside and caught a ride with one of his stoner friends as I just watched the news. Them talking about a couple named Brooke and Darren.

* In Bonnie's car*

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena smiled.

"Hey 'Lena." She smiled then slowly looked into her rearview mirror and looked at me. "Hi, Ash." She spoke in a low tone and I nodded at her.

"So, tell me, what's been going on?" Elena looked at Bonnie who smiled.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Ash! Back in the car." She frowned a bit as she looked to Elena.

"We did it again, didn't we? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..." Elena spoke as I looked out of the car and watched as a black figure came hurtling towards the car. I couldn't tell what it was until it's wing slapped against the windshield and the car jerked to a stop, but something was holding me to the seat. I took a deep breath as my heart started pounding.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Ash, are you okay?" She questioned looking from Elena to me.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She answered.

"All good back here," I responded putting my thumbs up and Bonnie sighed nodding.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." She responded.

"It was a crow," I responded, but how did I know that? All I saw was that it was a wing and that it would've been a bird because of its wing.

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives," Elena reassured her.

"Okay, you know what? I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiled at Elena. If it was towards me, then I already knew it would've been a complete lie. Nothing good has happened to me since mum and dad died. Then... Chance. I looked up as we started to drive again and seen the crow on top of a road sign.

*At the high school*

I looked over and seen Matt looking this way and we shared a nod. Elena waved to him and he looked away ignoring her.

"He hates me." Elena pouted. She dumped him over the summer. It wasn't a clean one either. It was pretty sad.

"Oh, Elena, That's not hate. That's _you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."_ Bonnie said and Elena just smiled at her and I rolled my eyes as Caroline walked over. So, I walked away and into the boy's bathroom. I walked in and took a joint out of my book bag, then I lit it. I smoked it for a while and I could barely remember much by the time I finished it. Good thing the stall that I was in had an open next to it. The bathroom would've been seriously foggy. The smell, however... After a while, I left the stall and Jeremy walked in.

"Dude, you're so gone." Jeremy laughed as I started to laugh with him. I looked in the mirror and seen my blood red eyes as I took the eye drops from Jeremy and popped in a few drops as Elena came storming into the bathroom. She stormed over to us and grabbed our faces and looked into our eyes.

"Great, it's the first day of school and you two are stoned. Come on Ash, you're supposed to help me on this." She crossed her arms.

"We're not stoned," Jeremy spoke for us. I can't teen right now.

"Where is it?" She started body searching us. "Is it on you?" She questioned.

"Hey, back off!" I shouted.

"You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy spoke starting to get mad.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you guys are so cool." She finished doing the body search on Jeremy and made her way over to me.

"Look, get lost! We don't have anything on us. Are you insane?" I yelled at her and she turned red.

"You haven't insane! Jeremy, Ashton, I gave you both a summer pass, but I'm done watching you destroy yourselves. Ashton, I thought you were better than this. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz ever time, you boys got that? Guys, I know who you are. And it's not who you're being right now. So, don't be this person." She went to hug me and I pushed her away from me.

"We don't need this," Jeremy told her as he nodded his head to the door and we walked out.

*History class*

"Once, our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideas than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." He kept talking, but I zoned out. I didn't care what was being said anymore.

*At the Cemetery*

I sat staring at the name engraved into the stone of who was once my best friend. I sat there staring, drinking our favorite. Bourbon mixed with a little bit of whiskey.

"Hey, bud, it's been a while. How've you been? Me, I've just been... being alive. Something... you aren't. I sniffed and leaned back as I took another sip of our drink. "I really miss you, man," I spoke. "Remember when we were thirteen and we snuck out to go to that party. You got laid, man. You lost your virginity to that girl. You told me her breath smelled like cheap vodka." I chuckled. "Then, the party was busted and we both got caught by our parents because we were idiots and forgot they checked in on us when they got tired and were heading to bed." I sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"Remember that Red mustang your dad gave you before he passed away? I got 'er all fixed up buddy... we were supposed to drive her together." I went silent after that. I watched as Elena wrote into her diary from afar. I blinked as a crow landed on top of Chance's tomb as a fog I didn't notice before started to get thicker. The crow and I started at each other as my red eyes just slowly blinked as I held out the drink the bird and it made a noise and flew away as I heard Elena scream. I got up and went to grab my bag when... it wasn't anywhere near me. I walked over two tombstones down and grabbed it. I turned around and a man with black hair and blue eyes stood right behind me.

"Ah, dude, you almost scared me," I told him as he just smiled at me.

"Jackson? Thought you were dead." He spoke looking me over. "Nice look, you really tried to blend in." He looked into my eyes.

"What? Dude, how stoned are you. My name is Ashton... Ashton, not Jackson." I shook my head at the guy and started to walk away. But, I turned around and handed the drink to the man. "If you're already stoned then enjoy." I looked to Chance's grave. "I know he did," I answered as the guy looked to Chance's grave and I walked away as the fog started to disappear and I heard a scream right next to my ear.

"God, Ash, you scared me." She sighed placing a hand over her heart. "Hey, Stefan this is... where did he go?" She looked around. I was thinking about saying something, but then I decided against my terrible judgment and just shook my head and started to walk home.

"Ash, wait!" Elena tried to catch up with me.

*At the Mystic Grill*

I walked into the Mystic Grill after I finally got rid of Elena... after she scolded me for drinking. I looked over and seen Jeremy talking to Vicky. Poor kid, he really likes her. He needs to move on. She´s just a quickie for everyone to pass around apparently. I spotted Tyler and Matt and walked over to their table sitting next to Matt as they were talking.

¨Please, tell me you´re not hooking up with my sister." Matt spoke as he nodded at me.

¨I´m not hooking up with your sister." Tyler smirked and I rolled my eyes.

¨You´re such a dick.¨ Matt and I spoke at the same time.

¨What´s up middle Gilbert." Tyler nodded at me and I returned it.

¨Dude, you reek of alcohol." Matt looked at me.

¨Yeah, it´s nothing.¨ I told him and nodded. I looked over and watched as Bonnie and Caroline entered the Grill. They were talking intently about something... or someone. After a while, I asked Vicky for a Bourbon and she winked at me and told me that she´d be right back with my drink.

¨How´s Elena doing?" Matt asked me. I know he still cared.

¨Our mum and dad died... how do you think? She´s putting on a good face, but it´s only been four months." I spoke.

¨Has she said anything about me?¨ He questioned as Tyler left the grill.

¨I never care enough to listen to much of what she has to say to me anymore. So, sorry dude, you gotta man up and talk to her."I responded and he signed.

¨I´ll feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt told me and I shrugged as Caroline finally spotted me.

¨Oh, my god! Ashton!" She rushed over and Matt quickly left.

¨Hey, Caroline."I patted her back as she hugged me.

¨How´ve you been? Are you okay?" She questioned.

¨I´m the same way I´ve always been Caroline." I responded and she held me closer than the first time.

¨You poor thing."She rubbed my back as I looked at Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders and gave an apologetic look. As she pulled away Vicky gave me the drink and I quickly downed it as I smiled at her as she took the drink away.

¨I don´t think you need any more of anything to drink but water Ash,΅ Bonnie told me and I just looked away from her. I watched as Elena and some guy walked in and Matt had a hurt look on his face before he quickly covered it up. That´s my boy.

¨Elena!¨ Caroline waved her over. Crap, I thought I got rid of her. She came over with the guy and they sat down as I was now crammed against the wall. Matt walked over.

¨Hey, I´m Matt, nice to meet you.¨ He responded and Elena slowly looked at him.

¨Hi, Stefan.¨ He introduced himself.

¨So, you´re the imaginary friend that I thought Elena had made up that day in the woods.¨ I blew out a breath as he looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

¨Y-yeah, that´s me. I´m 100% real."He spoke.

¨Hi...¨ Matt spoke to Elena as she awkwardly said it back.

¨So, you were born in Mystic Falls?¨ Caroline started her game of questions like she always does with guys that she knows she wants to bang. God, she´s annoying.

¨Mm-hmm. And I moved when I was still young." Stefan answered with a calm facial expression the entire time.

¨Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

¨My parents passed away." He said with the same facial expression as before.

¨I´m sorry.¨ Elena rubbed his shoulder as he smiled at her. ¨Any siblings?" Elena questioned. What the hell is this? Twenty-one questions?

¨None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.¨ He responded.

¨So, Stefan, if you´re new. Then, you don´t know about the party tomorrow." Caroline began.

¨It´s a back to school thing at the falls.¨ Bonnie told him.

¨Are you going?" Stefan questioned Elena who I knew was going to answer no.

¨Of course she is."Bonnie widened her eyes at Elena who did the same then turned to Stefan.

¨Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at him. ¨Ash?¨ She questioned.

¨Why even ask him? You _know_ he´s going." Caroline bit her lip as she looked at me. Party? Hell yeah! Time to get laid!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Ashton's POV

*In history class*

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? ?" Tanner questioned.

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She put her elbows on her desk and put her head on her hands.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms Bennett." She looked away from him and I shook my head. "Mr Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He questioned turning to Matt.

"It's okay Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt dismissed him.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?" He questioned turning to Elena with raised brows.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," Elena muttered and Tanner shook his head.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He told her and she looked down. I started to get mad and I slammed my hand on my desk cracking it as his eyes met mine. "Is there a problem Mr Gilbert? There must be if you're destroying school property." He smirked a bit.

"Hey, could you do us all a favour and just shut the hell up? You think you're funny Tanner. Well, try me and I'll show you how funny you are when your neck isn't attached to your head anymore." I snarled at him and his smirk immediately went away.

"Ashton," Elena spoke looking at me but I didn't look back.

"That sounded like a threat Mister Gilbert." He stated.

"I make promises... not threats," I responded with my eyes on him never removing them as it went silent between us both.

"Ashton stop it!" Elena grabbed my shoulder and I shrugged it off not looking at her.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan responded. Tanner finally broke his eyes away from me.

"That's correct. Mister...?" He questioned grabbing his attendance chart.

"Salvatore," Stefan answered.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He leaned against his desk.

"Distant." Was his only answer. Not giving away too much information. Nice.

"Well, very good, Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He tried correcting Stefan but he was wrong.

"Actually, there were 27, Tanner. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." I corrected him as he turned red.

"Hmm." He said and turned around to continue the lesson.

*At the party*

I stood with Elena and Bonnie as they were talking about Stefan, forgetting that I was here for a while.

¨Just admit it, Elena.¨ Bonnie gave Elena a look.

¨Oh, okay, so he´s a little pretty." Elena sighed admitting it as I took another sip of my drink and scoffed.

¨Girls.¨ I walked away and Stefan approached me the same time that Caroline approached us.

¨Hey! You guys made it!¨ Caroline smiled in our faces.

¨Elena came so, I came."I responded

¨I did.¨ Was all that Stefan responded with.

¨Well, since Ashton already has a drink... nothing new. How about we get you a drink huh?¨ She gives me a look causing me to roll my eyes and for Stefan to shake his head. I walked away as Caroline continued to push him into letting her get a drink.

¨Wait, you need a crystal ball.¨ Elena spoke as I appeared.

¨Here.¨ I handed my beer can as her fingers brushed mine. She spaced out for a while and when she came to she jumped back and away from my touch.

¨What´s your problem?" I asked.

¨That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a man... and a crow." She told me and my brows furrowed. The crow from the graveyard?

¨What?" I questioned as she shook her head.

¨A man, a cr- I´m drunk. It´s the drinking. There´s nothing psychic about it. Yeah? OKay, I´m gonna get a refill.¨ Bonnie left Elena and I alone and Elena turned around to leave me too until she jumped a foot into the air when Stefan was suddenly behind her.

¨Hi."He said and she let out a breath.

¨Hi."She answered trying to catch her breath.

¨I did it again, didn´t I?" He looked down and she laughed.

¨Yeah.¨ I rolled my eyes and went to grab another beer when I heard shouting.

¨No, Ty. I´m not having sex against a tree.¨ Vicky pushed Tyler away as I crept closer sipping on my beer in case I had to beat some ass tonight. I´m always up for a good brawl.

¨Oh, come on, it would be hot.¨ He tried pushing himself onto her again.

¨For who? No, it´s not going to happen. It´s not going to happen, not here, not like this." She tried pushing him away. ¨No. I said no! Ow, that hurts!¨ She shouted and I emerged from the woods.

¨Come on Lockwood. You aren´t that dysfunctional, are you? She said to leave her alone." I shook my head as he turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

¨You know, you-¨His words were cut off when Jeremy stumbled into our area behind me.

¨Leave her alone, Tyler!" Jeremy shouted and I sighed.

¨You know, you Gilbert´s are starting to get on my nerves." He frowned and I shrugged as Vicki moved away from the tree.

¨Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." She crossed her arms as Tyler chuckled.

¨Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That´s a first.¨ Tyler spoke. See, I don´t know why it triggered me, but it did. My anger kicked in and I punched Tyler in his mouth. He automatically brought his hands in his mouth to cover and walked away without saying anything else. My breathing was still even. No matter how angered I get my breath is always even. My body just goes hot and I see red.

¨I didn´t need your help.¨ Vicki said to us and I scoffed.

¨Bullshit. Don´t be a dumbass.¨ I retorted as Jeremy hit me in the arm.  
¨It seems like you did.¨ He corrected.

¨He was just drunk.¨ Vicki used excuses for this douche all the time. Who cares? It´s not my relationship or whatever it is they got going on.

¨I´m drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?¨ Jeremy questioned.

¨No, you´re worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you´re done with me.¨ She shouted at him and I raised my brows and backed away as they kept talking. I walked over the bridge to see that Elena and Stefan were at the end of the bridge, talking.

¨I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend.¨Stefan spoke looking down at Elena.

¨Yeah, the best friend in the world.¨ Elena smiled.

¨What about... your brother?¨ Stefan asked.

¨Hmm. Which one?¨ Elena tilted her head.

¨Um... Ashton." He spoke after a while.

¨Oh... I don´t know. He shuts everyone out.¨ She sighed and looked down as Stefan went to grab her hand I walked over.

¨Hey Ash.¨ Elena softly smiled.

¨Hello Ashton.¨ Stefan nodded at me and I just hummed and looked up to see Matt looking this way.

¨Seem like Matt can´t, uh, take his eyes off of you two.¨ I chuckled.

¨It´s not funny Ashton.¨ Elena frowned at me glancing at Matt as I snatched someone´s drink as they walked past. They frowned at me and I glared at them and the scattered. Elena turned back to Stefan. ¨Matt´s that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more.¨ Elena explained to him and he just looked at her.

¨And?¨ He questioned.

¨God. You two couldn´t be more nauseating.¨ I fake gaged and walked away back into the woods. I kept walking and downed the rest of the drink. I looked up at the moon feeling my bones tingle until I stumbled and fell over something. Whatever it was, it made a squishy sound. I got up and turned around and... it was Vicki Donovan with blood staining her clothes and two holes in her neck. I immediately started to panic. What the hell happened?!

¨Shit! Help! Somebody help!¨ I shouted over and over again until Stefan appeared with Elena. She gasped and ran back to the party to get help, soon, everyone was surrounding us and Matt ran over to her limp body.

¨Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!¨ He panicked.

¨What happened to her?¨ Tyler questioned standing next to Matt.

Somebody, call an ambulance!¨ Matt shouted and people started to pull out their phones.

¨Everybody back up, give her some space!¨ Tyler shouted.

¨Oh now you really care about her? What a fucking joke.¨ I snorted and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. ¨Spare me the bullshit of the words you´re going to spill to me just to please yourself. For once. Lockwood just shut the fuck up. Stay here with your fuck buddy. I´m out of here.¨ I pushed past him and everyone that was crowded around us. I took another beer and took off before the cops and ambulance came. I can tell you one thing. I didn´t spend my night at home. I went where the one person would understand me. The one person that I wasn´t even sure was listening to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ashton´s POV

I sat in front of his grave and stayed silent just drinking beer.

¨What´s up, Chance? How´s the other side bro?¨ I hiccuped and spoke to his grave. ¨It´s been a while. Tonight was crazy. Matt Donovan´s little sister Vicky was found in the woods unconscious.¨ I told him and drank the rest of my beer and thought back to her body. ¨You know, now that I think about it she had holes in her neck.¨ I thought aloud to him.

¨Did she really?¨ A voice smoke alarming me. I turned around and it was that black-haired, blue-eyed guy from before.

¨Oh, it´s you again.¨ I said finally noticing the fog. ¨Nice fog,¨ I turned back to Chance´s tomb.

¨Brother?¨ He questioned.

¨Best friend.¨ I corrected and I could see the man lean against another tomb that was next to Chances.

¨I´m gonna tell you something that I would never tell anyone else.¨ The man spoke and I looked up at him.

¨Oh yeah? And what´s that dipshit?¨ I watched as his eyes changed. Veins moved under them.

¨I´m a vampire... I´m going to use you to get back at my little brother.¨ He told me as I quickly stood up.

¨What´d he do to you anyways?¨I questioned but in the back of my mind, I heard Chance´s voice. _´Run Ash, Run!´_ His voice shouted.

¨You´ll learn soon. My job is to make sure the rest of his little life is miserable.¨ He spoke moving from the tomb. _´RUN!´_ Chance´s voice was louder and this time I did take off running. It was lucky for me since I used to be in track. No matter how drunk I was... I kept it moving. Though, since he was a vampire. He was quicker. He grabbed me by my neck and opened his mouth showing his fangs.

¨Don´t worry... I won´t kill you.¨ He told me then bit into his wrist bringing it up to my mouth. The blood went down the throat and the man chuckled.

¨These deaths will be on Stefan´s hands.¨ He told me and before I knew what was happening he snapped my neck and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes in a dimly lit room. It was like a cell.

¨Finally, you´ve awakened.¨ He leaned against the door.

¨Where am I?¨ I asked rubbing my face.

¨In the Salvatore boarding house... in the cell.¨ He told me and I looked at him.

¨Why did you bring me down here?¨ I questioned.

¨You´ve been knocked out longer than anyone has... it makes me curious as to how powerful you could be. That´s kinda the reason for that needle in your arm which was full of vervain.¨ He told me. I looked down at the needle sticking out of my arm and I quickly pulled it out and grabbed my arm.

¨What did you do you to me? Did you drug me? What the hell is vervain?!¨ I questioned raising my voice quickly standing as he just watched me.

¨You should be weak right now, but you aren´t. Vervain is a herb... vampires shouldn´t go anywhere near it. It´s our weakness. Next to blood.¨ He told me and I looked at him.

¨You think this is some sick joke?!¨ I yelled moving my hand from the part of my arm which the needle was before. ¨Let me out of this cell right now.¨ I growled out and he opened the door stepping to the side with a smirk on his face.

¨Thought you´d never ask.¨ He answered. I was taken back a little. He was just going to let me go like that? Whatever. I need to get out of here.

¨When things start happening to you... No, Stefan will know.¨ He told me and I just shrugged. I saw some stairs and I went up to them. I felt fine... was he just messing with my head to make me think he´s done something? He did say that he was getting back at Stefan... I don´t care. I opened the front door and started running. Away from this house towards my own.

* * *

I opened the door to the house and started to feel extremely hungry.

¨Ashton! Where have you been?!¨ Elena shouted at me and I frowned down at her.

¨Leave me alone.¨ I told her annoyed and started headed to the refrigerator. I guess all that running made me hungry. I swung open the fridge and looked around for something to eat. I grabbed a bottle of juice, downing it and pulled out some fruit and started to eat and I was still hungry. I went back to the refrigerator.

¨You´re so stoned that you´re basically starving.¨ She was shouting in my ear and it was frustrating. My hearing was suddenly extremely sensitive.

¨For once in your life Elena! SHUT UP!"I shouted going back and forth to the fridge trying to fill myself up but nothing was working. I made a mess and half the food in the refrigerator was gone. I punched the cabinet in frustration and Elena´s little boyfriend Stefan appeared.

¨Agh!"I went back to the refrigerator and drank more juice then went to the lettuce that was in one of the drawers.

¨I know Ashton could get hungry but this is crazy.¨ Elena explained to Stefan and he walked over to me and made me look at him. He saw the wild look in my eyes.

¨You´re transitioning. But how?" He whispered to me and I exploded.

¨This is all your fault! That´s what he told me! This is all to get back at you!¨ I shouted at him and he frowned.

¨Who?¨ He questioned.

¨I don´t know his name.¨ I told him.

¨Describe him for me.¨ He spoke calmly seething a little. You could tell he already knew and he was pissed.

¨He has raven black hair and blue eyes.¨ I told him and he slammed his hand against the counter and ran his hands through his hair.

¨Elena, take your brother upstairs and close the curtains.¨ He told her.

¨Wait, what? Why?¨ She questioned and he became frustrated as I kept eating.

¨Elena, please, just do as I ask.¨ He grabbed her hands and she nodded her head after a while and took me upstairs.

¨Ash, what´s going on?¨ She questioned. I stared at her neck and watched her veins move inside of her neck. I leaned close to her and grabbed onto her roughly, not realizing what I´m doing right now. ¨Ashton! What are you doing?!¨ Elena shrieked as Stefan burst into the room and forced Elena away from my touch. I quickly realized what I was about to do.

¨Oh my god.¨ I said to myself and ran out. I ran from our home and into the woods. I didn´t stop running either. I stopped and froze when I smelled blood. It was like I was compelled to go to it. I couldn´t stop myself I rushed towards the smell. There was a car. It was on fire. I rushed towards the car and got the girl out that was inside.

¨Thank you, thank you. Can you call the police?¨ The girl asked weakly. I watched the blood run down her face and I started going towards her neck. Without thinking I bit into her neck causing her to cry out as her blood started to go down my throat. When I felt nothing more my body was shoved away from the girl. I growled out and looked to see Stefan.

¨He did say these deaths would be on your hands.¨I spoke with a smirk on my face wiping the blood off with the back of my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ashton's POV

I sat here on the ground sucking the rest of the blood out of the dying woman as Stefan dialled up his brother.

"Stefan. How's it going, little brother? Anything new?" He answered and you could tell that there was a smirk on his face from his tone.

"Damon you're taking this entirely too far. Turning Elena's brother are you out of your mind?" Stefan growled into the phone. I finished up the woman and threw her body into the fire. This car was gonna blow up in like less than three minutes.

"One of Elena's brothers hmm? This just keeps getting worse for you brother. Just like I promised." He responded then hung up. Stefan shoved his phone into his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair and I chuckled.

"Quite the war," I said aloud and he looked at me with a bothered face.

"You're coming with me. You can't be around Elena right now." He said and started to walk away.

"Okay, then where are we going?" I questioned. I had no problem not going anywhere near Elena. She's annoying as hell and right now I don't wanna put up with it. I love her but I'm not going to take the risk. Especially after I found out that I enjoy human blood.

"My house." He said as we walked away and a few seconds later the car exploded. It was so cool. We just kept walking like a bunch of badasses. Suddenly, pain struck me.

"Agh!" I screamed out as I dropped to one knee. "What the hell is happening?!" I shouted as I gritted my teeth and my other knee fell down as a bone cracked.

"Oh no..." Stefan replied suddenly realizing what was going on.

"AGH!" I shouted out as more bones started to crack and I was on all fours sweating and panting. "Stefan what's happening to me!" I cried out as another bone cracked.

"You're turning into a wolf but how?" He looked so confused and started backing away.

"N-No!" I shouted in pain. "Where are you going?" I cried out and fell flat onto the surface as more bones cracked.

"Your eyes." He stared in shock. I didn't realize that my eyes were a goldish yellow.

"Stefan." I whimpered but it came out in an unfamiliar deep and animal sounding tone.

"I can't be here you'll kill me. When you turn back... come to my house." He vanished. I was screaming in pain... for what felt like hours. Until I had fur and paws with extremely sharp claws. Bright lights appeared in front of me than a police siren. As the officers got out of the car. I crouched down and let out low growls. As they got closer. I attacked. I had no control. Then everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I blinked and groaned from the sunlight blinding me. I looked down and I was on a log... I was floating down a river. Where the hell am I? What happened yesterday? I looked down and I was completely naked with blood covering my body. I quickly threw my body off of the log and swam to shore. I moved quickly throughout the woods and started knocking on the Salvatore home door while covering my junk.

"Whoa! Wild night huh?" The raven-haired man opened the door with a smirk on his face and messy hair. I pushed past him and pushed myself against the couch.

"Mind taking a break from being a sarcastic asshole and getting me some clothes?" I questioned with an annoyed face. He just hummed and disappeared up the stairs before returning with some black jeans and a high school hoodie. I quickly put it all on and sat on the couch. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hmm, what are you?" He questioned.

"Straight to the point huh?" I chuckled and he just poured himself a drink and leaned against the table. "You should know your own creations." I stood up and walked towards the door. He was suddenly in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, if you were just a vampire. You'd be turning into little ashes because of the sunlight. However," He took another sip. "You're perfectly fine. You don't have a daylight ring." He held up his hand and wiggled the finger that held the ancient looking ring.

"Nice ring. Time to go." I tried to go around him but he held his hand up against my chest with a stern look. I grew angry and shoved him to the side and into a table. I opened the door and sprinted over to the grill. I walked in and Stefan immediately appeared in front of me.

"Ashton, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be around all these people, you could lose control." He said in a low tone.

"I'm fine Stefan, tell your brother there to keep his hands off of me unless he wants to catch these hands." I frowned my eyes suddenly turning a goldish yellow and veins raced under them.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Stefan moved me outside. My throat began to burn and I groaned looking around and smelling all the blood around me. I staggered backwards. Stefan grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and raced back to his house. He locked the door and shut the windows. I dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Let me out," I said in a deep hungry voice.

"Control yourself." Stefan ignored my question and crouched down.

"You and I both know you aren't stronger than me Stefan, nor your brother that's attempting to sneak up behind me," I growled out as I quickly turned around and grabbed the man's arm that was swinging down at me. I looked at the syringe in his hand and I inhaled smelling the vervain. "I thought we discussed that vervain did nothing to me, Damon." I chuckled lowly slowly feeling myself leave my body.

"Ashton don't!" Stefan rushed towards me. I shoved the syringe into Damon's neck as he fell out and laid onto the floor and I grabbed Stefan's neck and snapped it causing him to fall out right next to Damon. I rushed out of the door. I raced around bloodthirsty. I was loving this feeling.

 _'Ashton don't do this.'_ A quiet voice that sounded like Chance's spoke in the back of my mind. Then, it just vanished. Like it was never there. I stopped at a bridge. Traffic jam. I smirked to myself. Ten cars in total. No witnesses. Aw, a family. A sped to the first car and everything blacked out from there.

* * *

I piled all of the cars on top of each other. They were all crushed together and the bodies laid scattered along the bridge. I set the cars on fire and started throwing the bodies in. Like I said... no witnesses. Crazy thing is, I don't feel bad about any of it. I smirked to myself and stood up straight with a body in arms.

"Stefan, Damon. Glad you could finally join me." I slowly turned around and they stared shocked at the scene in front of them. I tilted my head. "You missed out on all the fun."

"And you thought I was bad," Damon muttered to Stefan who shared an angry look with him.

"Not. Now." He turned back to me and I watched as Damon started to throw a sharp piece of wood. I held the body up and watched the wood stick out of the person's neck. I slowly looked back to up them and threw the body into the fire. The blood on my face started to roll down.

"Damon! We aren't going to kill Elena's brother. Besides, it seems the more we hold him back. Then he..." Stefan trails off with a pained look.

"He turns into a reaper. Like you did. That's why we should kill him. He obviously doesn't give a shit Stefan. Look at all these car seats!" Damon became frustrated. I chuckled darkly staring directly at Damon as my eyes began to glow again. "Shit." Damon slumped a bit.

"Let's play a little game." I spoke lowly.


End file.
